The present disclosure relates generally to ejectors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to ejectors having multiple bays and various components present to facilitate ejection therefrom.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, an ejector device includes a housing having an ignition source receiving bore including a bore wall. The bore wall includes a plurality of independently actionable shear disks. Each independently actionable shear disk is associated with an independent payload bore such that the shear disk, when seated, prevents pressure from passing from the ignition source receiving bore to one of the payload bores, and the shear disk, when unseated, allows the transmission of pressure from the ignition source receiving bore to one of the payload bores. An ejectable device is disposed within each payload bore of the housing.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing an ejection device includes the steps of obtaining a housing having an ignition source receiving bore with a bore wall. The bore wall includes a plurality of independently actionable shear disks. Each independently actionable shear disk is associated with an independent payload bore located within the housing such that the shear disk, when seated, prevents pressure from passing from the ignition source receiving bore to one of the payload bores, and the shear disk, when unseated, allows the transmission of pressure from the ignition source receiving bore to one of the payload bores. The method further includes the steps of placing an ejectable device within each payload bore of the housing, and placing a cap on the end of each payload bore to contain the ejectable device within the payload bore.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.